


Supercorp Praise Kink

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [53]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: A small smut chapter based off this prompt. It started out heading that way, and well, what can I say, I took artistic liberties• Kara wakes up to Lena spooning her and then Lena has gentle morning sex with her while still spooning her and some more with Lena against the headboard and Kara in between her legs. Lena wants Kara to feel her. Kara has be self conscious of her body even if she's Supergirl and Lena wants to show her that she's beautiful and loved. Smut.





	Supercorp Praise Kink

Kara wakes up the sun glinting off the face of the angel next to her. Smiling softly she reaches a hand over and tucks Lena's raven locks behind her ear. She gently presses a kiss to Lena's nose, smiling at the way Lena's mouth twitches upward into a smile as she awakens. 

"Hi" Lena says a sleepy but happy smile on her lips as she looks back at her blonde wife.

"Hi" Kara says kissing Lena.

Slowly but surely the kisses begin to intensify as they awaken, until Kara begins to make her way down Lena's body, her target clear. She kisses her way down Lena's neck, slowing down to litter kisses all over her breasts revelling in the way Lena yields under her ministrations and just as Lena begins her throaty begging for more Kara continues to make her way downward. 

And so it is she lays between Lena's legs looking up at the beauty before her. As the sun glints off their bodies she begins to lick. She moans sinfully at the taste as she feels Lena's arousal on her tongue. She watches the way Lena's head falls back against their headboard in pleasure as Kara begins to slowly lick Lena from back to front, letting her tongue dip into Lena before coming to rest on Lena's clit. Already Lena's wetness coats her face as her clit makes itself known. 

Kara presses two fingers against Lena watching at the way Lena takes them as she slowly begins to work her over. Moving in and out slowly curling and uncurling her fingers as her tongue comes to rest against Lena's clit. She watches the way Lena's muscles begin to tense beneath her as she continues her slow and gentle thrusts until Lena begs "Kara, please"

Interlacing her other hand with Lena's she begins to thrust faster listening to the way Lena's breath hitches in her throat. Until finally she can tell Lena is teetering on the precipice. She lets her tongue begin to vibrate her super speed making it vibrate just enough to push Lena over the edge. Lena's back arches and she falls back to the bed, all through this, Kara keeps thrusting in and out helping her wife through the pleasure.

 

When Lena eventually surfaces from beneath the waves of her pleasure she uses their hands to tug Kara up ward beginning to languidly kiss her wife in the morning sunlight. Before long Kara can't help it being so close to her beautiful wife she lets out a quiet moan. Lena pulls back a little settling herself against the headboard looking at Kara who stares back unsurely.

 

Knowing what Kara needs Lena says "Come here my darling" indicating for Kara to lay against her. 

Kara moves letting Lena position them until finally they lay back to front as Lena wraps her hands around her. Kara revels in the closeness she feels as Lena's body presses against her back. 

Slowly Lena pulls back Kara's hair to expose an ear as she asks "are you going to be a good girl for me my love?"

Kara moans and Lena lets out a soft chuckle "answer me my love, are you going to be my good girl?"

"Always" Kara says feeling the way Lena's arms come to wrap around her

Lena tightens the hug as she presses her lips to the shell of Kara's ear "tell me what you want my love"

"You, please, I need you Miss"

"There's my good girl" Lena says as she slowly begins to rub against Kara's breasts relishing the way the blonde arches into her hand.

"you're always such a good girl for me" she says lightly tugging and twisting. She listens as a sinful moan escapes Kara's mouth as she faces the heavens, eyes tightly closed.

Lena kisses Kara's neck as one hand continues to palm her wife's breast and the other works its way down, down, lower, until it reaches Kara's sodden folds. She slowly dips first one finger into her lover, marvelling at the wet tightness she feels. She slowly works Kara open ,first one finger then the next. Staring with love at her wife as Kara stares eyes blown toward the heavens.  
Lena asks "can you take another?" and at Kara's answering moan she slowly works in another as she says "such a good girl for me."

"…For you" Kara half moans

Lena smiles as she begins to curl her fingers marvelling at the way Kara tightens around her she presses her lips against Kara's ear and says "I'm going to count down, and I want you to come for me, can you do that for me"

"Yes miss" Kara moans

"Such a good girl" Lena says watching the shiver that runs up Kara's spine at the praise

Then in a sultry voice Lena begins to count as she begins to thrust harder "5… 4…3…2…1… come for me Kara" she commands sucking Kara's earlobe.

Kara moans her name as she tightens and floods Lena's fingers with her wetness. Lena lays there as she slowly fucks Kara through her orgasm marvelling at the pleasure on Kara's face. When Kara finally begins to resurface Lena is still holding her as she whispers of her love and how good Kara had been


End file.
